Genesis: Down the Road of Tales
by Sir Thomas Roberts
Summary: When three kids find themselves trapped in a strange world, they soon discover that only they have the power to stop the evil attacking not only the world they're trapped in, but our world too.


Hello, from Sir Thomas Roberts. For those of you who have been reading my other story in progress, "The Looney Ghostbusters" I am still working on it, i've just been pounded with home work lately and this story has been nagging at me for a while. You see, a while back I found an online game called Genesis. It supposed to be two games, one being Down the Road of Tales the other being Into the Rabbit Hole. I really loved playing the first game so I decided to write a novelization for it. While Down the Road of Tales is compleated Into the Rabbit Hole is not, and since the last update on the site for the game was sometime near the end of last year or early this year, I doubt it will ever be completed. so i'll just make some thing up for that part. So, enough of me babeling and on with...

* * *

><p>Genesis<br>Down the Road of Tales

By: Sir Thomas Roberts

Based on the game by 1man Studios

Dreams, since the beginning of time they have been portrayed as many things. Some see them as a meaningless state of mind built from past memories. Others see them as a kind of vacations from the rough realities of the world. And in some cases they can be messages from a higher power. But what is a dream could be something more than an illusion or a message. What if the world you explore when you go to sleep was real.

Chapter 1: Neraine

Black, nothing but black darkness. Neraine was laying down with her eyes closed. She felt like she had just woken up, but it didn't feel like she was in the same place she went to sleep. The surface under her didn't quite feel like a bed, it was hard and damp. On second thought, that's not to unlike how her bed back at the orphanage where she lived felt. But the truly strange thing was the soft rumbling she heard in the distance.

She rolled over onto her side and tried to go back to sleep. She even covered her ears to try to block out the rumbling noise that was starting to annoy her. After a while, Neraine realized that she wasn't getting back to sleep and decided to get out of bed. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. When she managed to get them open, she yelped in surprise.

Instead of her bed she was sitting on a small circle of land in the middle of a lake. When she looked up, she saw a small waterfall feeding water into the lake. 'That explains the noise' the girl thought as she stood up and dusted off her tattered blue skirt.

Rising from the middle of the lake was what looked like some type of temple, which was really just six columns rising from the water supporting a triangular roof over a statue of what looked like an angel. The calm beauty of the lake was a far cry from her home.

Neraine lived in the slum area of Singapore in a small orphanage. Like all the other kids there, she had very little money. All she ever really received was a small allowance from the orphanage used for food. But she was lucky to have found a way to color her hair. She bought the dark purple dye with the little she saved from her allowance for food. It matched perfectly with her boots she managed to by from a street vender selling some old junk. They shade of purple on her boots were just a little lighter than her hair.

Looking around she couldn't see anyway off the little island without swimming. Deciding that she didn't want to spend her entire day on the island, she got ready to jump into the water and swim toward the nearby shore. But before she could jump in she heard a faint whisper.

"Neraine,"

"Whose there?" she asked toward whoever spoke.

"Neraine," she heard the mysterious voice say a little louder.

"This better not be some kind of joke," she said toward the voice.

"The statue, Neraine," the voice said again. Neraine then turned toward the statue in the small temple. To her surprise it was glowing slightly. Then, suddenly a bright light enveloped the lake. Neraine had to shade her eyes from the light.

When the light faded, Neraine opened her eyes to see the statue of the angel had come to life! She was wearing what looked like an orange dress, but it stopped at her waist, and from her waist down was as crystal of pure ice. Extending from her waist were eight sheets of pure white silk with purple fabric on the tips. On her back was three pairs of shining wings. And finally in her hand was a long staff with a cross on the end.

"Greetings Neraine," the angel said.

"Who-who are you?" Neraine asked the angel.

"I am the High Priestess, and I have been tasked with aiding you on your journey."

"Hey, Hold up, I'm not on any journey and even if I was, I didn't ask for your help" Neraine answered.

"You are very stubborn, but you have a good heart and a strong will. Both will aid you on the long journey ahead of you."

"What part of 'I'm not on a journey' did you not understand? And where is this place anyway?"

"All your questions will be answered in time, but for now…" suddenly the High Priestess stopped talking.

"But for now, what?" Neraine asked.

"The enemy, it has all ready found you."

"What enemy?"

"That," the High Priestess said as she pointed over Neraine's shoulder. Suddenly out of the lake came a scaly monster. It was shaped like a wolf, but was blue and had scales like a fish. On its head and running down it's spine was a solid white fin.

"What is that!" Neraine panicked.

"It's an aqua wolf! Quickly take these to defend yourself," the High Priestess then summoned a paid of large icicle shaped swords and handed them to Neraine.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with these!"

"Here it comes, defend yourself!"

Suddenly the aqua wolf lunged at Neraine and without any other visible option, she raised the sword and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>Kindly Review<p> 


End file.
